The present disclosure relates generally to improved inflatable game balls, and more particularly to methods of stitching using a soft, compressible, and/or elastic thread upon stripes present on the cover panels of such game balls. The thread and/or resulting stitching may have an enhanced static coefficient of friction (or frictional coefficient) over other components of the ball. These methods are particularly useful for enhancing the grippability of the covers of certain inflated game balls or sportsballs, such as those used for throwing, kicking, and catching in the games of rugby, American football, or Canadian football.
In this regard, a football or rugby ball has a generally prolate spheroid shape (i.e. egg-shaped) with lacing on one side of the ball. The specific size, shape, and construction of the ball differ depending upon league rules and regulations. Such balls are designed to meet certain specifications. For example, the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) requires that all footballs used for gameplay are marked with two 1-inch white stripes covering one-half the circumference (i.e. the top panels) of the ball. These stripes are located about 3 inches from the end of the ball. Some rugby balls do not have lacing or stripes.
When used in play, a football and/or rugby ball is contacted by players in a variety of different ways and using a variety of techniques. For example, a football player can carry, hold, throw, and/or catch the game ball frequently during the course of a game.
The feel or touch of the game ball can affect the tempo and result of the game. For example, if the surface of a game ball is too smooth, it may be very difficult for a receiver to catch a football or for a running back to maintain the ball in his hands while running. Similarly, if the game ball has a surface that is too slick, the quarterback may have difficulty throwing the football with the desired degree of precision, or a kicker may have difficulty kicking the ball accurately. This is especially true during play in inclement weather conditions.
The grip of the game ball is of course heavily affected by the surface of the game ball. When the game ball is marked with stripes or other graphics, the ball exhibits areas of different texture and feel. These inconsistent surface characteristics can make it difficult to catch and grip the game ball. As a result of these inconsistent surface characteristics throughout the ball, different methods have been tried to improve the grip of surfaces of the game ball having stripes applied to them. Those methods have included matte finish inks, cheese cloth mesh stamping, and printing with transfer inks. However, these methods have resulted in marginal grip capabilities, slippery areas and poor durability of the graphics.
It would be desirable to provide alternative methods for improving the grip characteristics of a game ball.